Siblings or Lovers?
by jun-natsume08
Summary: Mikan and Natsume hate each other or maybe that's what they think .But what if Mikan's mom will marry Natsme's dad and they will be living in one house? Then love blooms, question? is it only a brotherly love...or something else?
1. I Hate You

Guys this is my first fic so please be kind to me

Guys this is my first fic so please be kind to me. The idea actually came from Devil beside You (Me). Please be kind.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Mikan and Natsume hate each other (or maybe that's what they think). But what if Mikan's mom will marry Natsume's dad and as a result they will be living in the same house? Then love blooms, question? is it only a brotherly love or something else?

Note: They are already 17 years old except for Mikan who is 16 years old. They are in the graduating class. And Gakuen Alice is just a simple school. No alices.

* * *

** Siblings or Lovers?**

** -jun-natsume08-**

**Chapter 1: I Hate You**

Mikan Sakura. A sixteen year-old brunette studying at Gakuen Alice. She lives with her mom. Yuka. Her father died when she was only 3 years old. She was too young then. And so she barely knows a thing about her father. She has three best friends namely Hotaru, has raven hair and purple eyes, Anna , has pink hair and teal blue eyes, and lastly Nonoko, has blue hair and grey eyes.

"Mom I'm going now. See you later. Love you mom." she said while running to her friends.

"Okay. See you, honey and be careful you girls." Mrs. Sakura said while following Mikan to her friends.

"Hai, auntie. Goodbye." the three girls said in unison.

"Bye."

* * *

In the street, while walking.

"Hey have you noticed anything weird about my mom today?" Mikan asked her friends.

Anna and Nonoko stared at each other and then told Mikan in unison "We haven't. She's the same."

"oh I see." She said looking down.

"Why? What's the matter?" Hotaru asked in her stoic voice.

"Oh nothing. I just, uhmm, I think she's been weird since last week." She confessed to them.

"eh? What do you mean Mikan-chan?" Anna asked her.

" uhmm. You see, I've noticed this since last week. Uhmm, she's been daydreaming often. I don't know. But it really is strange. There's something strange about her."Mikan told them.

"why don't you ask her?" Anna said.

"uhhh. Okay ill try. later." Mikan told them

"Go Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko cheered.

"Shut up, idiots." Hotaru said and glared at them. And the three shut their mouth until they arrived at their classroom.

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted everyone.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan" her classmates greeted back.

"Ohayou Yuu-kun" Mikan greeted Yuu, the class representative.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan" Yuu replied as Mikan walked to her seat. Then two boys entered the classroom and walked to their seat which is behind Mikan's. one with blond hair and grey eyes is Ruka Nogi and the other one who has raven hair and crimson eyes is Natsume Hyuuga. The "heartthrobs" as they call it.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted him.

"Ohayou Sakura-san" he greeted back.

"Hey polka, will you shut your big mouth!?" Natsume interrupted.

"huh! My mouth isn't big! And stop calling me that you..you..PERVERT!" Mikan shouted.

"Hn,whatever baka" he said.

"Hn, whatever baka" She hissed trying to imitate him.

"ugh, you're so annoying" he snapped.

"at least I'm not a pervert like you!"

"who gave you that idiotic idea? Oh yeah, of course your idiotic mind"

"shut up. It's true. Why would you call me polka if you haven't peak on my panties"

"of course I didn't. you _showed _them to me."

"did not!"

"yes did"

"evil"

"witch"

"self-conceited"

"old hag"

"pervert"

"loud-mouthed"

"snob"

"polka"

And with that, their day began.

* * *

review please. Be kind. Please.ehehe.kinda short.gomen.


	2. The Big News

Hmm

Hmm.. thanks _**dominiqueanne**_ for your review. So I guess I'll update now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Siblings or Lovers?**

**-jun-natsume08-**

**Chapter2: The Big News**

"Mikan-chan have you asked your mom already?" Anna asked her. They are in Mikan's room since it is Saturday.

"uhmm, I haven't." she replied.

"why?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison.

"uhmm. You see I'm a bit nervous. I don't know if she will answer me, or worst she might get mad." Mikan told them.

"You really are an idiot. Why would she get mad if you'll just ask her a stupid question?" Hotaru hissed in her ever stoic voice.

"uhhmm, do you really think that she won't get mad?" she asked.

"yeah of course." Nonoko answered.

"you sure?" she asked again.

"uhuh." Anna answered

"re-"

"one more question from you and you'll get an experience being shoot by my Baka Gun which is specially made for you." Hotaru warned.

"Hotaru why do you have to be so mean?" Mikan asked her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"ow. What was that for?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"ow. Hotaru you meanie!"

"I told you no question."

"hmpf"

After a long silence between the four, Mikan's mom called her.

"Mi-chan, honey, come down here for a moment. I have something important to tell you." Mrs. Sakura shouted.

"okay mom."Mikan shouted back."Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Downstairs..

"What is it mom?"

"honey, I have to tell you this. You see, I think you have noticed that I've been acting strange for quite sometime. It's because, uhmm, honey, I wanna ask you this question. Uhm. Is it okay for you if I will marry again?" her mom asked her. Mikan was stunned for a moment." uh, MI-chan-"

"really? I'm glad for you mom. Yay!"she said as she jumped in joy.

"You aren't mad?"

"of course not. That's really great!"

"oh honey. I thought you'll get mad at me."

"no. I'm really glad."

"thanks honey. Get back to your room now your friends are waiting"

"hai."

When she got back to her room..

"what is it Mikan-chan?" Anna asked curiously.

"My mom told me that she'll marry again." She replied happily.

"really?"

"yeah."

"that'll be really fun for you" Anna said.

"you'll have a new dad Mikan-chan."

"uhuh."

"yay!" the three of them cheered and our inventor just watched them.

Meanwhile, in the Hyuugas' residence. While they are eating their breakfast.

"children I have something important to tell you."

"hn,"

"I will marry someone. You will have a new mom. I guess it's okay with the both of you. Natsume? Youichi?"

"tsk, whatever" they both said in unison.

"I'll take that as a yes. And Natsume, mind you, she has a daughter who studies at the same school as you"

"hn"

And so both parents was glad.

Hmm. Another chapter. Please review.


	3. Meeting the Family

I'm here to update

I'm here to update. Please be kind and give me some review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Siblings or Lovers?**

**-jun-natsume08-**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Family**

7 am. A certain brunette was peacefully sleeping. Nope. She isn't late for school. It's Saturday. A week after her mom told her that she'll be marrying someone again. But she is late for something else.

"Mikan-chan, wake up." Someone tried to disturb her peaceful sleep.

"Hey Mikan-chan."

"Oi. Baka. Wake up" but she's still in the dream land. So..

BAKA BAKA BAKA

With that, the sleeping brunette woke up.

"Itai! What the hell was that for!?" she yelled touching the part of her face that was hit by Hotaru's Baka Gun.

"You dummy. Do you know what time is it?" Hotaru asked in cold voice.

Mikan take a look at the clock and answered. "It's 7 am for Kami's sake. What the hell is wrong?"

"Mikan-chan, today you'll be able to meet your new dad." Anna informed her.

"You'll go to their house today with your mom!" Nonoko added.

"Oh crap! I forgot!" she exclaimed as her three friends sigh.

"Hurry. Take a bath and get change." Hotaru told her.

"That's right Mikan-chan. Your mom is almost finish preparing." Anna added.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked.

"Of course not dummy." Hotaru scolded her.

"okay." She said and then hurries to the bathroom.

After almost 30 minutes she's done. (I won't tell her outfit. I'm not good at it. Gomen.)

"okay go down now, you're mother is waiting."

"hai."

Downstairs..

"honey, what took you so long?" Mrs. Sakura asked her.

" Sorry mom. I kinda uhm overslept." She answered.

"oh okay. Let's go. We should be there at 8."

They went to their car after locking the door. Her mother is the one driving while Mikan waves goodbye to her friends. After almost 30 minutes, they arrived to their destination.

**Mikan's POV**

We got down from the car and welcomed by a man who I think is only a year older than my mom.

"Dear, I thought you wouldn't come" he said as he kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Oh no dear, that would never happen." My mom told him.

"Oh is she your daughter, Mikan? Gosh she's so kawaii." He told my mom while looking at me.

"It's nice to see you sir." I told him.

"Oh no don't call me that way, call me uncle." He told me.

"h-hai, uncle." I answered.

"You're so nice. Oh let's get inside the food is ready." He told us and ushered us inside the house.

Inside the house, he ushered us directly to the dining room and told us to sit down.

"Let's just wait for my sons. They'll be here in a minute." He told us.

While waiting, I can't help but to look around. _This house is so big._ I thought then I looked at my "uncle". _He's so jolly. If my mom isn't going to marry him, I would think of him as a gay. _Then my thoughts are suddenly disturb when he said..

"Oh here they are" he informed us. I took a glance to where he was pointing. I caught a glimpse of a kid which I think is already 10 years old. _Kawaii!_ I thought then I took a glimpse oh the taller one. _OH MY GOD!_ I thought as I recognized him and my eyes grew big as a saucer. _NATSUME HYUUGA!_

"Don't look at me that way, Polka." He told me as he smirked.

"Oh so you know each other." His father said. "that's great!" My mom added.

Then the both of them(Natsume and Youichi) took their seats.

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

I was reading my favorite manga when someone knocked on my door telling that my dad is asking me to go downstairs.

I rolled my eyes as I shouted "coming". _Great my new mom is here. _ I thought sarcastically. I went down with my little bro, Youichi. As we neared the dining room, I recognize a familiar figure sitting. My eyes grew big no one noticed this) as I stared at her. _MIKAN SAKURA! _I was back to my normal self and told her..

"Don't look at me that way, Polka." I told her as I smirked. Our parents gave comments. I took my seat which is across hers. Then we started eating.

While we are eating I look at her _often_. And then when she looks at me, I will smirk at her and look _more _intently at her. _She's pissed haha. It's really fun annoying her. And yeah, great she'll be my sister. I can annoy her more often. Hahahaha._

**End of POV**

Their parents are discussing something but no one is really listening.

"we are to be married maybe after three months. But starting tomorrow they will be living here. Is that clear children?" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"hai" the three said in unison though they aren't really listening.

After a few minutes..

"dear, we should be going now so we can prepare our things." Mrs. Sakura told Mr. Hyuuga.

"sure, dear, I'll fetch you tomorrow at 9 am. Is that okay?" he asked.

"yes dear. So we'll go now. Bye."

"bye."

"I can't believe it. That bastard. Argh." Mikan yelled. She is at her room with her three friends. She has just finished telling them what happened.

"i-it's okay Mikan-chan." Anna tried to comfort her.

"NO IT'S NOT!!" she shouted-again.

"Will you shut up, dummy." Hotaru told her in her ever stoic voice.

"But Hota-"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"itai!hmpf. you meanie!"

"thank you" Hotaru replied as Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped.

That's it. Please be kind and review my story.

Arigatou.!


End file.
